The Anti Hero vs the Mary Sue
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Full Summary; See inside. quick summary; basically the fates decide to stop a Mary Sue. With the unwilling person dragged into the Sue's territory...
1. The story begins

_Don't own pokemon. What would you have to be smoking to think otherwise, I have no idea. _

Raiting: PG-13 to R. I have a baaaad, bad mouth. And I use it. So watch out for the language.

_**Summary: Butterfly Effect; a butterfly flaps it's wings in china, and a tornad forms in the USA. But what if it wasn't limited to one plane, but expanded over dimensions and worlds? One person has made herself the most vile and evil of things to get what she wants. All the men she has, admired, in her younger days. Or hours. To right this, and counteract the waves of disortion before to much chaos erupts, another girl is, selected, to right the wrongs in the main dimension being tampered with**_

_Also, a final note. This is the first three chapters together, as I am kinda to lazy to upload the same document three times, edit out the other two chapters, think up two more '_wity' _disclaimers and then find the creativity to name the chapters. Cause atm, I'm a little tired._

**Revised chapters: Thursday, December, 02  
**_Actually they were revised before this ... but better late then never, eh?_

* * *

"Is she alive?" 

Something prodded me in the side and a groan escaped me without meaning too.

"It looks like it... Oh, Tandy, look over there!"

The two voices quickly retreated, leaving me sprawled out on what felt like hot bricks. Groaning again, my eyes crack open and I slowly raise myself up on my arms, looking about weakly I spot that I'm no longer in my living room anymore. What the hell had been in my cola? Extasy? Giving a small snort, I shift myself untill my body is now resting in a sitting position and leaves my hands free to massage my throbbing head.

Wincing, my questing fingers slip out of my hair and pop infront of my face. They were slick with some clotting blood. Well, that explained why my head was hurting so damned much. Muttering darkly I try to stand up, fail and fall over. Re-introducing my head to the ground and saw stars. Cursing harshly I lay on my side. Fuck the world. My head hurt. And I am not moving untill it stops hurting.

It seems fate had other choices for me.

"Oh, Thomas!" A very, very high pitched squeal cried out, and I could feel the sugar dripping from the mouth of the woman. Giving a snarl I tore an eye open and nearly started from shock. It couldn't be. But it was. There was Wes. Having a female that most assuredly was not Rui, drap herself all over, and I mean over, Wes. And calling him Thomas.

Giggling at a very, very gutter minded thought as I remembered what a Thomas was on that anime Trigun, I watch as Wes willingly lets the girl drag him off. Hmm... why had I been freaked out originaly? Oh yes.

This is a _GAME_. This should not be happening! Someone get the drugs, or a mallet. No, wait. Maybe I really have head trauma and this is all one big paranoid delusion or something. Oh hell, what now. Turning my gaze up, I barely have time to register the ball of light before it strikes me. Lifting me up to my feet like some kind of Sailor Moon transformation rip off and I swear I was naked for a few seconds before the light dimmed and dispersed, leaving me healed, standing on my two feet and in totaly different clothing.

Blinking my blue eyes I cross my arms over my chest. "... I feel violated." I muttered and looked down at my clothing. And groaned. Loudly. I was in a polo shirt. Thank god it wasn't lime green. It was just a light pink. I think I'd have been happier with the green. My shorts were tight fighting, showing off my hips.. Wait, I have hips? And my butt!? I reach around and yes, by god my butt was not my own. Okay, freaking out I grab my formerly dull brown hair and find it a brilliant shade of auburn.

"_Ie_-**Yah**!" I scream and drop the hair. Mirror, need a mirror!!! Scrambling around I spot a fountain and nearly fall face first into the water as I see my reflection. Emerald green eyes, dark red hair, fair skin, unusual clothes and body.

"Oh my god, I'm having a nightmare!" I wailed and slumped down, not noticing as six pokeballs appeared over my head with a small pop noise. I only noticed when all six bounced off of my head and landed in my lap. The first two; Red and white sphere's known as Pokeballs. Opened up and let out two beams of red light that took twin forms of pokemon.

The first that appeared was a light purple in color, standing on dainty feet and legs, with a double tipped tail and large ebony eyes blinking and bright ruby red gem gleaming in the harsh afternoon sunlight; stood Styx. My Espeon. From the first time playing Colosseum. No, nonono, this can not be happening. But it was. And what cinched it was when Seth appeared.

Black as midnight, with rings of gold around his tail, ears and on his forehead and legs that glew brightly for a few seconds before dimming down. Ruby eyes with blue iris focused on me. "Bre. Bre on bre." Seth murmured softly as he sat down, tail tip twitching slightly as he gazed up at me, his brother also sat down now. Turning my gaze down onto the other four pokeballs on my lap, I'm somehow able to guess that the Net ball holds Atlantis, my weakest Suicune. The Pokeball ball besides that will have Trunks, my Salamence. The ultra ball between the two holds Feather, my Armaldo and the final one holds something even I fear.

_Ryuusei_.

The Timer ball, so innocently looking, holds something I now fear so greatly I think I could wet my pants. Why? Because Ryuusei is my Groudon. How the hell I had gotten him when I'd rather have Absolution, I have no idea. But I atleast it's not Shen.

Sighing I pick myself up and go to clip the pokeballs to my belt. I find out, I have no belt. I go to place them in my pockets, and find out. My shorts don't have pockets, and somehow I am greatful they don't... Shrugging I put them in the last place anyone would dare try and reach for. My bra. Throwing a glance at Styx and Seth I frown. "Don't even say a thing."

The two look about and I swear Seth snickered.

I think I hit my head to hard... Rolling my eyes I sigh. "Well, come on. We can't stand here lolly gaging about..." I trail off and head off for the 'Center, Styx and Seth trailing after me. The former purring softly while the latter gave a small yip.

Okay, let's see. I am in a game. Someone has tampered with Wes's mind. And Rui is no where to be found. So...

Wait.

No.

_No_. _No_ fucking way._** No**_.

Ah _fuck_.

I groan and run a hand through my red hair. Now I know why that girl had rubbed me the wrong way. She was a Mary Sue. A Mary Sue had taken over the Pokemon Colosseum universe. Yes, it sounds mad but what other options do I have? That my game ate me? Atleast I had Styx and Seth, while the others would be too strong or too weak to either follow my orders or be able to survive untill I got them leveled up, Styx and Seth would be able to survive untill the others were stronger. Or I could trust to obey me.

Humming under my breath, I wonder what I should do now. Well, lets see. There was something off about this point in time. Oh yes, there it is. Mirror B. His three lackys, in those eye killing, guady blue, green or red suits, coming out of the Mayors house.

Turning my head I look down at Styx.

"Styx, baby. Want to make mama happy?" I say in my sweetest tone. Styx yips and turns now bright ebony eyes up onto my face. Pointing at Mirror B, I say: "Go Getem, boy!"

Leaping to his feet, and charging forward, Styx hauls major Espeon butt over to Mirror B and his lackies. They give several cries of outrage as the thirty pound animal slammed into them with all the psychic force he could safely muster that wouldn't kill them. Walking up to the four fallen forms with arrogance in my step, I flitch two pokeballs from the red and green dorks and turn to Mirror B in his gold uniform, Seth had come up from behind and was growling low and dangerously, eyes focused on the idiot's weakness. His Afro.

"You, Pineapple man. Where's Rui?"

Mirror B snorts and has the audacity to look smug and better then me. Stupid evil git. Nothing that is bad is better then me. Why? Because I have had dreams with more intelligence then he has in his Afro clogged mind. "Seth," I start and point at Mirror B's head. "Eat Pineapple man's afro."

Seth lets out a pleased growl and opens his mouth. And before Disco man can even scream like a ninny he is, the Umbreon launches himself onto Mirror B's head and starts chewing. It's superflicial damage as the only thing Seth is gnawing on is the afro, but the pride factor... that was what I was really aiming at right now. "Afro dork," I snap out, not caring that this grown man could kick my ass if it wasn't for Styx and Seth at the moment. "Where is the red headed girl, named Rui."

Muffled sounds came from Mirror B in answer, and he made a few gestures wildly with his hands and pointed west. Great, she was being held in Pyrite town. Or worse, the Underground. The sound of the Mayor's door opening interupts any other thoughts I have as a giant of a man in a violet shirt and pants now stands, towering over me. Dark red eyes and phantom like silver grey hair lets me know that this is Nascour. Gulping I step back, not caring I walked over and on the Peons and Mirror B, I hated Nascour. He was the only one that had really ever freaked me out. Not even fat man from Dune wanna be Evicehad made me witless.

Nascour calmly took in the sight of the downed minions before turning his gaze onto me. A slight and twisted smirk marring his features and I felt myself go into a cold sweat. Oh hell, I was doomed. But he didn't reach for any of the pokeballs on his belt. Nascour just crossed his arms.

"Well," he started and looked me up and down and I did not like that look in his eyes as he did so. And it appeared niether did Styx as the Espeon changed demeanor and let out a low and dangerous sounding growl, puffing up the hair on his back and fluffing his tail up to twice it's size as he slowly made his way to stand infront of my. Seth growled softly and butted the back of my legs before shoving his head between them and stood on my feet. They could feel the unease and fear that radiated off of me and they weren't going to just stand by and watch. "It looks like you just may be a challange for me in the future. I'll be waiting." He said with a hint of smugness and turned, leaving as suddenly as he had appeared. Gulping audibaly, I throw my gaze to Styx and then Seth.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I cry out and the two evolutions of Eevee follow my decleration and charge forwards, and then around, doubling back as I head for the entrance to Phenac city. Trying to shake the sudden urge of clicking my heels together and uttering; "There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

Because I was afraid there was no home for me to return to. It was the Butterfly effect. That was what scared me the most. What if I had been sent back here, because that girl had mary sued herself into getting Wes. And I was the only one able to stop her? It was best not to think of that now as I recall Espeon and Umbreon, letting out my Suicune.

"Wah!" I cry out, Atlantis had toppled me over in a sign of affection and was currently giving a thrumming sound deep in his chest while sniffing me over. "Off boy," I demand and shove on the feline like water legendary. "Cuuuua cuuuu." He mumbled and finaly obeyed me, headbutting me gently and then rubbing his crystal carefully on my side and belly. Giving a shake of my head I pat him on the back and then dig my fingers into his fur with a heavenly sigh. Atlantis was so soft and fuzzy. Snapping my attention back to the present, and thankfully before anyone spots me, I push his amythist mane out of the way and climb onto his back. "Atlantis, that way." I point in the direction of Pyrite. The Water cat let out a soft utterance of his name, reared up and forced me to cling tighter to his back and wish I had been taking riding lessons as he dashed forth, leaving Phenac in the dust, so to speak.

**Phenac**

"Thomas," Marina cooed as she clung to his left arm. "We don't have to leave Phenac now, do we? I mean, your pokemon are healthy. And there's so much to do here!"

Thomas looked torn, something inside of him screamed for him to head out of the city and onwards to that shifty town of Pyrite he had been to about five months or so ago. But the young woman clinging to the eighteen year olds arm swayed the vote in staying in Phenac. "Heh, what's another hour. Ne?" He murmured softly and was rewarded with a near ear splitting squeal from the girl as she dragged him to the Mart.

**Shadow Lab**

Rui gave a soft whimper and rubbed at her right eye as another tear leaked out. The Plusle clinging to her shoulder tried to cheer the girl up, but she was just as afraid as the human. Both had been caught as they were heading to where Rui's grandparents lived when Rui had spotted, and then in turn been spotted by some of Team Cipher's peon's. Now she was locked in a cage that had once held a pokemon before it had been twisted into something no better then a dark hearted killing machine.

Sniffing again, Rui tried to keep a bright outlook. She could be rescued, but hopes for that were slowly going down hill....

* * *

**«"End Chapter One"»**

* * *

"Bitch!" 

"Tramp!"

"Scarlette woman!"

_Smack_ "Why, you, you insolent little trailor trash child!"

You might be wondering why I am in a fight with Venus, hurling insults and bitch slaps like no tomorrow. Hold that thought a moment and I'll explain.

"You _dare _hit _me_!? Gah, _DIE_! Feel pain, Biatch!" With that warbled battle cry I dove forth, ignoring the hoots and wolf whistles the men were giving as Venus and I tore at each others hair, clothing and pride. "Self centered insolent child!" "Slut!" "Interfering brat!" "Brat!? Fuck you!" "Why, I never, OW! My Hair!"

By then, I don't think anyone had a clue as to who was yelling what. Not even I knew, all that came to my mind was the dust that was clogging my nose and mouth, and Venus being punched and kicked by me. I on the other hand was earning some serious slappage points. This was no cat fight. This was a bitch fight.

_**SMACK**_

**'OW**! Oooh, she is _so_ going _Down_!'

_**Sometime before**_

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_-"

A large blue form darted over the sands, twin blazing white tails streaming behind it while burning amythist fur whipped about in the air as a small figure clutched desperatly to the water type. Breathing in and out heavily, the large cat like pokemon bunched up it's hind legs and sprang forwards with a tremendous ammount of energy and landed ontop of one of the many rocks strewn about the way to Pyrite. "Cuas!" Suicune bellowed out, ruby eyes glowing bright as Atlantis the Suicune continued to run full tilt for Pyrite. It was already a smudge on the horrizon as the pokemon continued to run, as if this was nothing.

"-_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_-" More plaint wailing came from the area of the crystal blue pokemon as it continued to run swiftly at a ground eating pace.

The wailing was starting to annoy me, but as I was the one wailing, and more importently it was riding on Atlantise that was causing me to scream for almost an hour, non stop in fear; I was kinda stuck in a loop untill either A: Atlantis stopped or B: my vocal cords gave out. Or C: I grew tired of screaming and stopped.

And C: opted out as the best choice. Slamming my mouth shut I bury my face into Atlantis's mane of amythist hair and clench my eyes shut. The sun beats down on the both of us, but it doesn't affect him at all. Which I am greatfull for, because I very much doubt I'd be able to stand flying on Trunks, hell I have enough problem walking down a flight of stairs. I'd most likely pass out from sheer terror.

Well, I mused while keeping hidden in Atlantis's mane, atleast I still had my phobias. That kept me from being perfect like a sue. So aslong as I stay away from extreme hieghts, large hairy spiders with insanely huge fangs. Dark places with no light and small enclosed spaces that are dark, I should be fine.

... then why was the feeling of me ending up in a paddy wagon after all of this flitting through my head?

Oh yeah, it could be because this was all supposed to be _MADE UP_! A Game, something not tied to reality in any way shape or form outside of a counsel.

God hates me, that must be it. Or there is a plethora of them and they get their kicks out of making mortals lives even more miserable.

"Atlantis, are we there yet?" I call out. Muffled by all this fur surrounding my head.

"Suicune! Cune cunaaas!" He barks out, body still swaying slightly as his legs powered over the ground. An ever enlarging trail of dust being left in his wake as he ran on. I take this as a no we are not there yet and am correct as he continues in his dead run, streaking over the ground like a large blue blur. The motion of Atlantis moving slowed and then stopped, and I raised my head.

... the city before us was dirty, stank of smoke and the grunge of gambiling, blood of battles and drinking and worse. Underneath that torrent of vileness I could swear this feeling of something even worse swam through the foul concution that was Pyrite town.

I slowly right myself and pat the slightly panting Suicune's side absently. Slowly I twist and turn and dismount the animal that had been a replacement of a horse for the last hour or more and give a yelp. For it seems my legs had decided to fall asleep and let my behind meet the ground here. Atlantis turned his head, eyes full of worry as he bends down long enough to bite down on my shirt carefully and pull me up. Well, atleast he was sweeter than Seth. Stupid Umbreon would have just laughed at me. After a short time luckily, my legs steadied and I was able to stand, and then walk without much trouble. With an absent murmur of thanks to the water cat, I recalled Atlantis and then dusted myself off. Momentarily I look up and squint, taking in the blazingly bright sun that beat down over the entire region of Orre. This hellish desert was cruel, and if I made one wrong step I could die. But... then my life had always been mistakes and I'd survived this long.

Sighing I level my gaze from the sky to the town before me and approach it at a leasurly pace. Nothing was making me rush. But that didn't mean I dilly dallied about looking at the scenery. I did have to find a person and maybe be forced to kick ass along the way. I moved my hands to shove them into my pockets when they slipped right over the smooth as silk fabric and hung at my sides. Great, the trip had caused my mind to misplace the information that these shorts held no pockets. Grumbling, I fold my arms across my chest and move forward once more.

**Phenac**

"Thomas," Marina started, voice sickenly sweet and high pitched. But it didn't seem to affect Thomas as he lifted his head up from the magazine he'd been reading and looked over in his newly found loves direction. "Hmm?" He quried and Marina gave a flashingly bright grin; showing off perfect rows of teeth that seemed to shine as bright as any light. Dark navy blue hair framed her face as she set her look into a pout. "I'm bored, and I wanted to know if there was anything fun to do around here." Her unusual silver eyes gleamed with a sort of inner fire as she batted her eyelashes at Thomas who decidedly looked more flustered than before.

"I'm not sure that there's anything you'd be interested in, Marina." He began slowly and this only caused Marina to twitter like a small girl. "Oh Thomas, I am sure _there_ is _something_ for you to do, that I can watch." She gave another smile at Thomas and the poor young man was lost in the wounderous gaze of the woman sitting infront of him.

Poor, poor Thomas. Pity the boy. Really.

**Pyrite (Town)**

This place was undoubtedly creepy. Half of the town was rotting away, the rest in shambles. It was nothing like in the game. Where Phenac had been the jewel of Orre, this had to be the hell hole of Orre. A skittering sound assualted my ears and I whirled around, hand reaching for a pokeball. But the only thing that appeares is a small, sickly looking Rattata that squeaks and runs off into the night.

Easing my pounding heart, I turn and advance forward into this blight of a town. Not really knowing what I was getting into.

A few minutes passed, and nothing is happening, and I'm standing alone in that dual square or circle area and there's not another human in sight. And that's when it happens. Evil chuckling comes from behind me, and I whirl around. Eyes growing wide at the sight. It was Nascour, again! With Venus! Oh great gods this was not funny!

"Well, Venus." Nascour began, tone grating against my nerves like fingernails being drawn against a chalkboard. Repeatedly. "It seems our tip was right... now, if you are able to deal with this small problem, I leave you here." The purple clad phantom wanna be turns on a dime and glides away. God, he is spooky and creepy and damn I am left feeling the urge to run around screaming. But, I can not do that now. Must deal with Venus.

Who is currently giggling and waving to several dozen males that have appeared out of no where. "Yes, your Venus is about to win another grand victory! And put this little boy out of existence!"

.... okay. I admit, I have had better insults over the years. From face to face brawls to spats over the web. But what was so lame about this was her calling me a boy when I didn't even remotely look like one at the moment.

"Arrogant ass." I snap out underneath my breath and it seems I said it a little to loudly. Venus gives a screech and I find myself suddenly on the reciving of a sound verbal and psyichal thrashing. "You will pay for that, insolent girl!" Venus declared and grabbed a hold of my hair and gave a sharp tug. Pain flaired my senses and I lost it. With a snarl I yell out while kicking at her. "Bitch!"

"Tramp!" Venus hisses back and tries to slap me across the face. Damnit that almost hit!

"Scarlette woman!" I shoot out and stomp at a foot but she dodges with a gasped shock and lashes out with a hand, with a resounding Smack sound, Venus growls out; "Why, you, you insolent little trailor trash child!"

I saw red. Not caring about anything she said before that I draw in a deep breath. "You _dare_ hit _me_!? Gah, **DIE**! Feel pain, Biatch!" With that warbled battle cry I dove forth, ignoring the hoots and wolf whistles the men were giving as Venus and I tore at each others hair, clothing and pride. "Self centered insolent child!"

"Slut!"

"Interfering brat!"

"Brat!? Fuck you!"

"Why, I never, OW! My Hair!"

But admist the fighting, biting and kicking. One of my pokeballs fell from it's hiding place and well... the sphere bounced once, the button hitting the cracked asphalt and maximized to it's full size and bounced again, hitting it's side and then for a third and final time. With a burst of power and light a beam shot out of the sphere and hit the ground, exploding upwards in a grand show.

Forgetting about Venus I turn my head and let out a cry of denial. No, no no no noooo. But it was. And it was happening. The ground shook while the sun in the sky seemed to get dangerously bright and heat flooded the area. With a massive and mighty roar, a giant red armored covered head was thrown back while dark and deadly amber eyes scanned the area. Large talons on his hind feet broke the ground's covering with ease as his tail slammed into the ground repeatedly, sending small aftershocks through the town.

"Ryuusei..." I whispered in fear and awe as the Groudon let out another screaming roar that seemed to make even the mightiest bellow of anything else that had stalked the earth; be it fictional or non seem pathetic in compareson.

And then all hell broke loose as Ryuusei went beserk. People screamed and ran, Venus was dragged away; looking disheveled but clearly going to live as Ryuusei seethed and threw what looked like the biggest temper tantrum ever. I throw my arms over my head but I'm almost too stunned to move much more and my end comes. Or what I think it's my end. Ryuusei lets out a massive earthquake. The buildings scattered about that look like they couldn't withstand a strong breeze topple as if they're cards. A scream escapes me, and then darkness crashes down upon me. The final thing my ears hear is Ryuusei roaring and thundering off with massive footfalls of steps.

Then I'm engulfed in dull pain and slumber...

**«"End Chapter Two"»**

* * *

**Shadow Lab**

Ein smirked as he looked at the tv screen. It showed the carnage and destruction of Pyrite town, but more importently, he was getting to see what this non shadowed pokemon had done. Turning, he let his eyes drink in the sight of the out cold pokemon. The titanic sized creature slept fitfully as the tranqullizers started to wear off. But long before then it'd be shadowed in the dark aura. And become another tool for Cipher's goal in dominating first Orre, and then the world.

Smirking he turned away, ignoring the soft weeping in the background...

**Pyrite (Town)**

"Over... buried... quickly!"

Why was it so dark? And what was on my back?

"Hurry! .... time... short..."

Groaning reached my ears and the wieght on my back was lifted. Dull, searing pain raced up and down my back, letting me know that I wasn't unscathed by whatever had happened. And searching for the memories leading up to now was like sifting through fog or heavy cloth. It wasn't going to come to me now so I decided to let go and just lay here.

Hands gripped me suddenly, and raised me from the ground. That was when the pain let itself be truely known. A scream tore it's way from my throat as I could feel bone grating against bone, pain like living fire grabbed onto my leg and burned as hotly like the sun. If not hotter, it felt like the pain would go on forever untill the shock became too much and I pass out, greatfull for once of my limits.

**Phenac**

"It was done like you wanted." A shadowed figure murmured fron a dark corner in a room. Across from him, another figure grinned. "Good, she would have been a troublesome bother later on. Are you sure she's taken care of?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

**Pyrite (Underground)**

My eyes snap open and sweat rolls of in beads down my face, which already caused the pillow and sheets to become saturated. Shivering, I try and sit up. Move, do something. But I am unable too. What's going on? Where am I?

"So, woken up, has she?" I'm able to turn my head and take in the sight of the worst thing possible. Wearing a dark navy blue suit, scarf, gloves. Lithe form and black boots with a helmet of the same color with the visor down is Skrub. _I am fucked._ That must be it. I try to open my mouth, to say something or do something, but am unable too. Laughing evily, he advances, drawing out a syringe filled with air. That alone is enough to make me want to faint, but I have to be strong. Casting my eyes around the room I find nothing to help me.. save the fact that my outer clothing is discarded on the floor... along with several knocked out nurses. Skrub snickered and raised the hypo dermic needle higher, and a squeak escaped me. I needed a way out of here, and fast. But how?

"And now, you die!" Skrub declared and stabbed at me with the needle. Yelping I rolled, shock filling me that I could move at all... guess you can do anything if someone is trying to kill you. With a thud I land on the floor, and hear Skrub curse at my escape before he dives over the bed and tries to bear down on me with the needle. "Noooo!" I cry out, fear etching into my voice as I scramble under the bed. And almost scream in pain when I try to move my right arm. ... Oh great, a broken limb. What I really need when I have to _RUN FOR MY LIFE_.

... or even _crawl_, but the same thing in the end. An escape from psycho Skrub guy. I grit my teeth, I've done this before. Well, not exactly. But if I could walk on a broken leg, or atleast a fractured leg where the walking caused it to break all the way (and I flinch momentairily at the memory) then I can do this... Or maybe not as a scream of pain rips its way out of my throat with steel claws, leaving me feeling weak and helpless. My whole right arm felt like it was on fire!

Skrub took my moments distraction to attack me, grabbing onto an ankle and tried to haul me out from underneath the bed. I kick out, crying in pain and fear. "Lemme go!" I demand, tone harsh and heavy from the pain lancing throughout my body. Skrub only laughs and I feel his hand tighten around my ankle even more and the sheet I pulled down with me. "Now now, my boss wouldn't like it if I failed again. I lost to an old geezer, and I don't think he'll be too happy if I lost to a pathetic girl like you."

With my left hand I scratch at the tile, trying to get a grip on the floor, but it's as slick as ice, and my fingers just glide over the surface without getting any purchase, or allowing me to stall my death that was now stalking me on swift and heavy wing strokes. ... Wait, my ears had to be deciving me. I really think I'm hearing the steady beat of wings gently flapping. But, I have to be wrong, don't I?

Unable to ponder the thought any longer, I'm rolled over onto my back roughly, and an evil smirking helmet covered face blocks my entire vision and I flinch, expecting to have the needle jammed into my arm, or chest or face. When nothing happens for a few seconds, I wonder what's going on. And then something warm and wet drops onto my face.

"Wha?" I'm able to get out and crack an eye open, coming face to face with something completly different. Large, purple and adorned in bone growth armor/spikes, the head of a very, very large Dragon pokemon replaced Skrub. Huge and fast red/orange bat like wings stretch out and a long, serpintine neck attaches the head to the large and muscular body. A sinuous tail swings back and forth for I hear the scraping of scales against tile and glancing down I see one massive foot with three dagger sharp claws adorning it by my broken arm.

"_Maaance_." The dragon hissed and then grinned, the fangs in his mouth glistened, not only from saliva, but from a red liquid. I gulp, Trunks was going to eat me. '_He's going to eat me_!' The head lowers and I prepare for the worst when the unexpected happens, a damp, raspy object covers half of my face and moves upwards and is gone. While a deep purring sound eminates from where Trunks is standing. Cracking my eyes open again, I see Trunks, looking expectently at me. Like a pet wanting to be rewarded for a good deed. Shakily, I raise my left arm and Trunks gently headbutts the hand with his muzzle and the purring growl deepens a few notes in pitch. "Trunks," I manage to croack out. "How did you get out?"

Trunks bobs his head, and turns his gaze over his shoulder and gives a soft calling of his name. In responce I hear Styx's cry and the Espeon comes bounding into sight. Okay, I don't want to question this further. Atleast it's pokemon, and not humans. .... bad thought right there... Shaking my head, I point weakly in the general direction of the pokeballs. "Styx, let Bayleef and Seth out, and then get some clothes or something." I snap out, and the Espeon lets out a sharp cry and darts off, split tail swaying back and forth. And then he's gone from my sight.

Muttering about Styx taking his own time when he doesn't come back right away, I struggle to grab the sheet from the floor, but my body decides to once more crap out on me and all cordination gets shot to hell and my only moveable arm goes the wrong way and lands with a plop on my face. "That ... did not go so well." I muttered, muffled by my own arm. This was going to be a long, long trip. Especially now since I was wounded. Atleast this showed me one thing. I wasn't a Mary Sue here.

So, if I wasn't a Mary Sue, _what_ the fuck was I then?

**Shadow Lab**

Rui rubbed at one of her blue eyes weakly. Her hair was a mess, and her sorry state of clothing that clung to her bruised frame wasn't going to win any prizes soon either. They'd tried once more to figure out how she can see a shadow pokemon. A dark pokemon. One with the aura of evil surrounding it's heart, mind and soul. But yet again, they were left as clueless with even more questions. Like the first time, and the countless times after it. Then, to put insult on injury they locked her in a cage. So for almost all of her waking moments, she was confined to a cage barely large enough for her to sit upright in without slouching her shoulders and back.

It looked like she was in a dire and hopeless situation. But still, a slight, flickering and abit wavering, light of hope and faith burned deep within Rui. But the young woman didn't know how long she could hold out. She really needed someone to rescue her. Before it was too late...

**Pyrite (Underground)**

Time had flown. Quickly, and finaly Styx came back, followed by the still Shadow Bayleef and Seth. The Bayleef was carying a pair of what looked like black boots, and a large red over coat, or jacket and a black shirt. Seth trailed behind with a pair of bright red pants in his mouth while Styx lead the trio while toting on his back ... what looked like my backpack! How it'd ended up here, I didn't know.

And sometimes, things are better left unquestioned or answered. Trunks greeted the trio and all four started to talk quickly in Pokeish and then turned on me.

... why was I _not_ liking the looks in their eyes?

Then it dawned on me. With a broken arm, most likely sprained and bruised other limbs and places, I would need help donning my clothing.

"No." I ordered. But it went unheaded as the Shadow Bayleef decended upon me with vines and held me down long enough for Styx to use his Psychic powers and disable any movements from me. And also clamped my mouth shut to prevent me from making any sounds. Be it from pain or protest.

In the end, let me say that I would not want anyone to go through what happened to me. Pokemon do not understand what goes where, and if Styx hadn't finally allowed me to speak, of course after the shriek of pain that had built in me, I was finally dressed.

Trunks and Seth backed off, while the Shadow Bayleef looked on without interest. Styx hovered by my side, waiting to try and help me any way possible. But how do you explain to a pokemon that you need a big shot of morphine, a cast, some XRays and a doc to put the cast on?

And it wasn't exactly like I could toddle on over to the crew that was about to do that treatment to me. They were all knocked out still. Leaving me with one option out of a scant few. "Styx," I hissed out through my teeth as pain continues to dance up and down my right arm and tears pricked my eyes. "See, over there?" I motion my head to what appeares to be a medicine cabinet. "Get everything from it, bring the items to me."

Styx gives a bark and swings his head around while ebony eyes glow a fierce red; and the cabinet opens up, proving my hunch was correct, various first aid and slightly heavier medicine and treatments are stored away. Styx plucks them up one by one with his psychic abilities and floats them over to within reach of my left arm. I looked longingly at the pain killers, but taking any now would be a bad idea, even to just dull the pain somewhat and ease my mind of the endless torrent of fire.

Now, it was time for me to learn first aid on the fly. Before any more surprisies happened. Hissing in pain as I reach out and grab some of the various items and pull them closer to my body and the wounded arm, a small thought stabs at me; why had Ryuusei rebled like that?

_Answer_; _Would_ **you** like to be **caught** _and _**held prisoner** _after_ being alive for several hundred millenia?

After that sobering thought, I concentrated on trying to fix my arm up as best I could. Another moment was wasted on the thought of; why weren't Styx and the other two halted by the staff? Where had they gotten the clothes, and had Trunks really eaten Skrub? But with a small shake of my head, I devoted myself to the task of trying to do something about my arm.

Cringes and cries of pain made evident that my arm was royaly fucked up. I swear, I could feel bone grating against bone and slicing muscle tissue. God, why my? Tears streaming down my cheeks as they escape my eyes, my jaw clamped down so tightly I hear my teeth grind against one another; I attempt to set the bone. But this brings on even more pain and a scream like nothing before tears it's primal way out of my throat and slashes the air to shatters. This was getting me nowhere, and all my pokemon could do was murmur softly or look on fornlornly. They couldn't help me in any way other than what they had.

Finally, after an eternity of pain I get lucky and oh god, I could feel the bone slip into place. By now I was ready to just pass out, but not yet. God, not yet. As quickly as I could with shaking hands and trembling fingers, I bind the arm and hopefully bones in place. Throbbing still lets itself be known that the pain wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

And finally, it was done. Just about collapsing on myself, and jarring my arm bad enough to emit a pained grunt; finally. I had overcome that hurdle. Purring fills my ears and doesn't allow me to slip fully into unconsiousness like I want too, and softly Styx buts his head against my left leg. "Eeeon." The purring deepens and I feel relaxed, safe.

The moment is shattered when the door is kicked open and what appeares to be an army of Cipher or Snaggem or whatever the fucking hell grunts stand there. No, this can not be happening. But it was, I was unable to do shit as they swarmed into the room. But it seemed we all had forgotten about my largest pokemon now that Ryuusei was AWOL.

Trunks let out a trumpeting scream and drew his serpentine neck back, a snarl marring his bone framed face as four fangs glistened brightly in his bloody mouth. Blood red/orange wings flared and his tail thrashed the air and floor heavily; thuds resounding the air and causing the floor to vibrate. One of the grunts scream, and back away but it's too late. Trunks has gone into psychotic dragon mode again and lunges forward, bloody murder in his eyes while his talons on his front paws start glowing brightly as he closes the distance between himself and the scrambling idiots.

_**Slash. Slash. SLASH.**_

Blood spurts and dimly I feel some land on my body somewhere. I hope not in my hair, that would be as bad to remove as gum in my state. "Trunks." I call out weakly, and my ears pick up a grunt from the dragon. Styx, Seth and Bayleef were smart. When Trunks went psychotic, they hid in the only safe place. Behind me. "Trunks," I started again, lifting my head up, watching halfheartedly as the Salamance crunched down on an arm, causing the grunt to squeal much like a pig. "Don't kill him," I pant out and grimace. "I need to know where we are."

Trunks only gives a sad growl and lets go of the mangled arm. As my head drops again, I hear the wet splatter as the limb strikes the floor and sends up some blood. Trunks rears back and gives this godawfull roar, making him sound like the Tyranasuares Rex from Jurassic Park. Styx yelps and tries to climb into my shirt as Bayleef and Seth attempt to burrow underneath me. I hear the grunt scream as Trunks walks over him, intentionally breaking his legs so he can't move and slide out the door; scales screaming against metal and concreat as he shoves his one ton hide through the door frame and out into the hallway. Screams erupt from far off, but it doesn't scare me. Trunks wouldn't betray me, not like Ryuusei. He was just a dragon. And dragon's prey on those weaker than themselves for food.

"Styx," I murmur and a weak responce comes to my ears. "Can you get him to answer some questions, like where we are?"

"Espia!" Styx cried out and slowly slinked out from behind me, moving towards the almost passed out Grunt. Well, it wouldn't be long till I had my answers. And then when Trunks came back, we could all get out of here. But untill then, I was okay enough doubled over, biding my time. Atleast shock had set in and the pain wasn't as strong. Or I couldn't feel it as well..

**«"End Chapter Three"»**


	2. And the story continues

_Disclaimer: _**I only own my idea for an anti sue story, my OC and a few cats. Anything else most likely is owned already by someone with many, many. MANY laywers .... which I I hope to never, ever meet.**

Now, on with chapter 'Two' which is really: Chapter Four....

Enjoy, and remember: Please review.

* * *

_**«"Chapter Four"»**_

* * *

Today was not a good day. For it seemed that I was in the Deep Colosseum place. And it was more extensive than the crappy guide had said. It was like a giant city was here! The place had almost everything, yet that didn't matter to me. The point of it was this; there was only one way in and out. And I needed to find this way out. But that's pretty hard to do when you're stuck hobbling along at a snail's pace besides an ansey Salamance and Espeon. We were lost in a hospital, half a mile under the ground. No wonder we were all (or most of us) were edgy. Claustrophobia had always been one of my greatest hinders. That, and spiders, darkness and too many, many people in large, large places. Like in Malls. During Rush hour. With no one to buddy with to be safe. 

"Ow." I comment to no one as I stumble and jostle my broken arm. But I trip again and was about to face plant when something slammed around my waist and caught me. Breathing heavily, my glazing over eyes look to the right to see it had been Trunks that had saved me; grabbing me around the waist with his tail to prevent me from falling. Licking my lips, I try to wet them and make them feel less chalky, foriegn. Also to give me time to collect myself as Trunks slowly sets me down on my feet. "Thanks." I whisper out. Trunks remainds silent a moment and then growls softly, bobbing his head and was that a blush? No, Dragon's can't blush.

"Well well well." A voice snapped out as another laughed darky. "Look what we have here, Regol. Someone that thought she could sneak out of here the easy way."

"Ho ho ho, I think you are right, Lobert. Let us show her the error of her ways?"

"Yes. Let's."

And at that, the two figures stepped out at the end of the hall. The woman was smaller than me, atleast a foot or so. But she was dressed in a guady pink shirt, tight pants and leather boots colored hoot pink. A skirt of hot pink, also leather it seemed, surrounded her waist as a flashy black and pink top hat donned her blonde head. In one hand was a large wand like object, in the other was a pokeball.

"Oh shit." I muttered and looked at the other speaker. His eyes were covered in bright silver sunglasses, while a red bandana covered half his head and sandy brown hair. A long light blue coat and jacket combo covered him from the neck down to his knee's, while underneath it my eyes made out a light red shirt. Black pants and heavy duty dark seinna brown shoes completed his outfit as he also held a single pokeball in one hand.

They wanted a double battle. _Oh shit._

"Go, Azumarril!" Lobert yelled out and sent the pokeball hurlting through the air. It landed and cracked open like mini thunder; ejecting a large red beam that splashed onto the tiled floor and quickly took shape and color; a large bulbous body shaped much like an egg with tiny blue feet, wobbly arms and earslonger than those arms (atleast three feet per ear) and beady black eyes glared at me. Swaying back and forth was a spindly black tail with a large fist sized blue orb on the end as the bottom half of the creature was white while a few bubbles of coloration the same or daker shaded the creature around the waist line.

"Maaariil!" The water rabbit snarled.

"Go, Sneasel!" Regol cried out, and already I knew what they were planning as the pokeball split open and the pokemon started to take form. Standing up I ignored the protests of my body and whipped out a pokeball; "Trunks, RETURN!"I shouted out, my voice leaving no room for the Salamance to dis-obey. With a mournful cry at leaving my side open for attacking from these fools, but I ignored it. This wasn't a battle for pokemon sharing so many weaknesses to such pokemon. They might be mediocere, but I wasn't risking it. Quickly I mentally go over what pokemon are left an option too me, and an ideal thought comes to mind. Yes, yes that could work. Quickly hiding the pokeball away I grab at another and draw it out. Maximizing it. In the background music seemed to start filtering, and I realized it was from my backpack. It seemed that my CD player was playing on it's own, and the song was 'Face Up, Face Down' from my Yu Gi Oh sound track.

'Play your strongest card', eh? Well, this isn't so far off. I mused to myself and threw the pokeball forward, trying to ignore the pain in my arm and side. Legs and head. "Go, Atlantis!" I called out and watched as the pokeball hurtled over the air and landed before the Sneasel. "Styx, attack the Azumarill! Atlantis, showem your Bubble Beam!"

"Espia!" Styx cried out, showing slight unwillingness at leaving me without protection, but he leaps forward and lays his ears flat against his skull as he raced forward, whip like tail lashing up and down as he bounded closer to the Azumarill.

"Azu!" Lobert cried out while pointing at the Espeon; "Water Gun!"

"Sneasel, use Faint Attack on Espeon!" Regol countered, hoping to help Lobert in ganging up on my Espeon. But my pokemon already knew their attacks, and memory gave them the knowledge to attack with what they knew. Styx struck first; faster than the Sneasel as Atlantis blocked the deadly dark type attack. The Suicune let out a howling cry of pain as the Sneasel struck his hide rapidly with several swipes from his large claws before the dark type weasel/feline backed off. I grit my teeth, but I couldn't order my pokemon. That would draw their attention from the battle and back to me. That would allow them to see I was basically helpless. And that, that couldn't happen.

Styx gave a war cry as the Azumarill was picked up by the psychic attack, and sent flying through the air. The Water rabbit screamed in fear, but it was too late. The pokemon struck a wall of stone and iron; letting a thump ring out in the air and then silence. The pokemon was dead.

"You! Azumarril!" Lobert cried, running to his fallen pokemon. But it was a big mistake as Styx tripped him up with his mental powers, and knocked him out.

"No! Sneasel!" Regol called out, but she, like her pokemon was doomed. Atlantis dropped the bloody pokemon to the floor and roared, causing Regol to scream and flee; tripping over Lobert's body and falling to the floor. There was no mistaking that crack sound that rang dully in the air. Atlantis hissed again, his back arching like a cats before he settled down enough to trot back to me, sniffing my arm and body; wanting to see if I was alright aside from the wounds I already had. Styx gave a sniffing sound and bounded back to my side, saying something in Eon-ish that was directed at Atlantis. The water cat growled something back that sounded slightly affended and before a full fight broke out I intterupted it.

"Alright, before this becomes a pissing contest, let's get the hell out of here." I snapped out, causing both pokemon to cow from the tone. Roling my eyes I hobble forward, trying to keep my right arm as still as possible. Atlantis hesitates one moment before leaping forward and shoving both bodies out of my way and then prances down the corridor, intent on stopping any other ambushes on me. I glance at Styx and the Espeon stares at me a moment before shrugging. It was really more of a roll of his body; starting from his head and running down his body to the tips of his twin tails in one fluid movement of grace.

And then he nudged me on the leg and urged me forward. We had been still too long. And part of me agreed. Well, the sane part of me anyways. The other part was laughing maniacally in the background of my mind; behind the doors I had slammed it behind. In the darkness of the deepest, darkest, dankest and most primal part of my mind. What scared me was, it didn't sound so far away. Like it was waiting. Ready to pounce, cause me to snap. And when I snap, it was never good. Worriedly I look at Styx and then glance up at Atlantis. I wasn't sure if they would be spared if I couldn't keep it under controll. If I did snap.

"Aeon?" Styx murmured and I shook my head, snapping out of the daze. Pushing a smile I hoped didn't look fake onto my face, I look down at Styx and lie through my teeth. "I'm fine Styx. So come on, let's move it."

"Espa!" Styx purrs out loudly, and gives a toss of his head, eyes bright and jem flashing. He was with me one hundred percent of the way.

Finally making our way out of the maze of a hospital, or death trap. Whichever you'd like to call it. Thankfully without meeting anyother trainers; I recall Styx and Atlantis. Letting Quilava come out. He deserves some time outside, and he was really the only Shadow Pokemon that blended in. There were a few other fire types out. And I saw one that looked like a Typlosion. All wore blank, emotionless faces, or eyes that burned with hatred. Looking down at Quilava, I saw no hatred in his eyes. Just some uncertainty. Well, atleast he didn't look like a psychotic killer like that Magmar over there... I pull the jacket over me, hiding my busted arm and look down once more at Quilava. "Cmon Quil, let's move."

"Laaava." The weasel like ferret pokemon easily kept pace with me. A moment I wanted to know what time it was. I was missing Yu Yu Hakusho most likely, damnit. Dirt and gravel crunched underneath my feet, and I prayed to god that the roof of this place, which was autally dirt and rock and sandstone held up under the pressure put on it by the real world and gravity. But atleast it wasn't completely dark. Every hundred feet was a lamp light where at the top was a bowl of water and held either several midget Chinchou, or one very pathetic Lanturn forced to glow twentyfour/seven. I was able to ignore this. Just not look up. But still, I was shaken to the core. Pokemon were being treated worse than animals.

_**'But they aren't real. ... unless you're mad.'**_ A biting voice snapped out at me, dark and dangerous. Uncaring. Cruelty. Madness in it. It gave a hissing laugh. '_**You're closer to the brink than you know. How long will sanity and reason keep you safe? You know you want to. You will slip. You will turn.'**_

_'NoNoNo! Fuck off! I am not evil, nononono.'_ I chanted back, knowing nothing was evident on the outside. Nothing was showing. I mean, I had perfected this over three years. Eversense this had started to happen. A split in me, a chasam between personalities. Sometimes I fear it was a true personality split, and not something people do for attention.

I raised my hand up to my head. As if I was suddenly pained. But it wasn't too far from the truth. Finally, the dark receeded, and I had been right. It wasn't locked up anymore. Gods, I wanted to say those cursed words but Murphy's Law hung right over my fucking head. If I said them or even thought them, the moment they formed wether in thought or speach would seal my doom. So keeping my mind realatively clear, and thoughts on one track; I, along with Quilava marched through the sparce underground town of Orre. Trying to find the Exit.

And it was as if a miracle happened. Only a few more minutes of searching, and feeling out in the open; Quilava found it. The way out. It was too good to be true. ... oh fuck, I did not just think that. But it was too late, Murphy's Law and the Universe stuck their tounges out at me and gave me a raspberry a deaf person could hear and a wet person would be drenched in.

For not only had we found the Exit, but coming out of a building close to what looked like a large and empty Elavator shaft was Mirror B. Slightly brused and battered with two of his gaudy Grunts. One in Red, one in Blue. Good, atleast I would be able to snag Croconaw, and another pokemon I could use for pawning off like those two Spoink had done for me. Rolling my head from left to right, several soft cracks came into the air and I sighed. The tension going out of my body. For my arm didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Well, Quil." I began, and the fire type looked up at me, coat shiny and black. Belly and legs a tawny gold while on the outside of the front and hind limbs was a covering of the black hide/fure mixture which was supposedly said to be water proof. "How do you feel up to a battle?"

"Lav." He hissed, his tail and neck flames flaring to life. I smirk, lifting my head and gaze from him and back to our opponents. "Good boy, now. Let's go kick some ass. Shall we?"

"Quil." He snapped out, bobbing his head up and down as he followed my lead while I pulled out a pokeball and let it drop to the ground beside me. It snapped open and up; letting out a massive steel blue form with giant sickles for arms and a single claw ending each; massive feet sank into the dirt to support the heavy armored plated form. Originaly, the creature had been a Water Bug type. Very, very rare. But, due to regeneration process used, like all fossile pokemon they gained a Rock type over one of the types. So Aerodactyl went from Dragon/Flying to a Rock flyer. Kabutops from a pure Water to Water Rock. Omanyte was the same. Cradily from Grass Water to Rock Grass, and finally Feather here. An Armaldo, which I have already supplied the types for him. His heavily plated tail snapped side to side; the spikes on the ends gouging out seven inches of soil five inches deep each time as his tail swung back and forth. Feather like gills sprung from his neck before slipping back into their hiding place in his armor as his lungs took over. The false red eyes on his head gleamed in whatever light they caught while his true eyes swivled around and then caught sight of me. "Dooouuua." He grunted out, voice sounding strained outside of his normal, watery or damp enviroment. I smiled and with my good arm reached over and patted his slightly slick armor. "It's okay Feather, you'll get to be in some water once we get out of here."

"Arrrra." He purred, or as close to a purr as he could. And leaned down with a grating sound to nuzzle the top of my head gently before leaning back up. "Come on boys. Let's go kick some ass."

"Quil!"

"Arma!"

Mirror B was talking rapidly to his two grunts when it was the Red one that saw me. "YOU!" He cried, or rather, warbled out in a warning as Mirror B and the one in blue turned. "You stole my Quilava!Ï

At this, he pointed at said pokemon as I just gave a grin and recalled the loyal fire type back into his pokeball and shoved it back into it's former hiding place. Gaining a few gasps from the grunts in shock. "Feather here, says you're gonna let me have the next train ticket out off here. Or I'm afraid he'll bring the roof crashing down. _On us all_."

Growling the two grunts backed away, but Mirror B gave me a look that seemed he wanted me to just die on the spot. But the afro headed dork didn't try and stop me as I shakily made my way to the shaft, and looked up it. Mirror B laughed haughtily, and called out that I would never escape because the air shaft was to narrow for a flying pokemon to go through, yet to steep and smooth for anything to climb.

Well ... _almost_ anything.

"Feather." I snap out and the Armaldo comes to my aide, kneeling down long enough for me to scramble onto his back, hidding his armored hide with my broken arm and I all but chomped my lower lip off. I could feel blood in my mouth and I did not like that metallic tang it was leaving. But atleast it wasn't hurting as much as it could. But it still hurt _so_ god damn _much_.

Using my good arm, I grip onto the hard shell and the Armaldo rises up onto his hind feet. Mirror B and his peons stay smart and stay away. They know I'm injured, or atleast can't use my right arm. And without my left free I'm helpless to summon a pokemon to protect us. But he doesn't advance as luckily enough for me, his pokemon are still asinine compared to mine. And it also helps he probably hasn't seen an Armaldo yet.

Feather grumbles beneath my wieght and advances to the wall, Mirror B and the Peon's follow. I mean, they _must_ think I'm crazy, right? But this is the only option for me, if Mirror B was telling the truth, and my hunch was correct. I look up as we enter the shaft and after a hundred feet or more, the thing is plunged into darkness so deep, I would probably be able to cut it with a knife. It was so dark, that I would have been able to see a match light from maybe eighty feet or more. Gulping, I kick Feather gently with my left foot and he starts to move; advancing on the walls as his claws glow bright silver and with a high pitch shriek of metal slicing stone, his left claw is stuck two feet into solid bedrock. Feather lets out a rumbling roar and started to advance up the wall. As he pulled his giant claws out of the bedrock, he left a large indent as the rock was pulled away and broke off; leaving a place where he could jam his feet into for purchase on the smooth stone.

Sighing and wincing as my arm gave off a sharp twang of pain, I let my head drop and touch Feather's armor. So, what was I going to do now? I mean, here I was. In some insane moment of hero-like moment, in an insane time. And insane possibility. This couldn't be real. But the cool surface beneath my head most defenatly was not the kicthen floor. How did I manage to get myself into these messes? Well, atleast I could take comfort in the fact this wasn't my fault.

And then, the light was gone. I gasp and clench my hand tighter onto Feather's shell. It's like hell, there is no end. I can't see any light, I can't see anything. All I can do is keep my grip on Feather and hope we get out of here soon. But it was going to be one hell of a lengthy ride in this pitch darkness.

* * *

_**Shadow Lab**_

* * *

Ein smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, the plan was going absolutely perfect. And now thanks to all but one way to eliminate the Shadow or Dark Aura around a pokemon were gone, he had the ultimate killing or fighting machines. And all thanks to the young red headed woman. Because she could see the aura around the pokemon. And due to that, it was able to be healed. But if no one could see it. No one could sense it. If they looked absolutly normal. 

There _was_ **no **cure.

Unless ... someone had a time flute and summoned Celebi. But, that was impossible. The time Flutes were here, in the Shadow Lab. Rui was in the shadow lab, the depths as they called it. Where the rejected pokemon speciemens went too. And their only problem was neutralized thanks to a ... field agent of sorts. So there was only one thing that could foil his plans, his and Ciphers and Nascours or the Boss's. And that, that was the little bitch that was currently getting away from The Deep Underground.

_Seriously_, he mused. How _hard_ was it to take down or stop a woman with a broken arm? Apparently for the stupid; pretty damn hard. But, Ein wasn't about to let this moment of glory be snatched away by the broken armed bitch and her Armaldo, or army of pokemon. The night vision camera continued to trace the girl's treacherous journey and Ein got an idea.

He'd have a surprise waiting for her out in the area she was going to come up in. Because it seemed she was going in a straight line.

Pulling out a phone, Ein quickly dialed a number and brought it up to his ear. His brown eyes sparkled with something that wasn't innocent mirth. "Yes ... Get Subjects _A-12_,_ B-12_, _C-23_ **and** _B-24_. We .. have a guest that they would dearly love to meet. Yes, I know ... but this is the perfect chance to test out their pack abilities. Send them to the point five miles from Pyrite. Yes, they **can** endure that much running. Good."

And then Ein hung up. Thinking he had sealed the fate of the pesky woman that was a thorn in their side.

_**«"End Chapter Four"»**_


	3. The Encounter

_Disclaimer:_ Newsflash: This just in! Renegade Zero does not own anything in this story save the plot and her yet to be named character! That, is all. '_the nameless figure shuffles some papers and sits back behind the desk.'_

**Slifer:** _'makes a few growling and roaring type noises'  
**C.Naruto:** 'makes a face as he sets down another card'_ How the heck do you know what's in my hand?  
**Slifer: **_'chuckles evilly'  
**C.Naruto: **_Remind me to never challenge you to Go Fish again...

**Pichu Star:** Most Anti Hero's are usually only a step up from villians, or are characters that are the last people you'd ever draft up as a Hero Type. And as I've found, the perfect solution to a Mary Sue, as most Hero Type's boreder the Mary Sue line. You know, powers, good looks, that 'can do' attitude. And it seems like you didn' know that Wes of Colosseum is an Anti Hero type :p

_Mary Sue:_ But that didn't stop me! Ho ho ho ho!

Renegade Zero: _'throws a book at the Mary Sue'_ Oh stfu you sugar puff princess

_Mary Sue:_ ;-; You mean

Renegade Zero: ....

**Shura**: Yeah, I can't figure out that bit either. A friend of mine told me that they had to be idiots to not review my stories. And I'm glad atleast two people can stand/like what I write.

Renegade Zero: Okay, responces aside, let the story begin!  
**Shinigami: **That made me think of 'And God said let their be light', only with him it fits.  
Renegade Zero: ... I hate you.  
**Shinigami: **I know.

**----**

"I'm scared!"

"Maldo." Feather grunted infront of me. It was so hard to remember that I wasn't alone. The darkness was getting to me, and my mind was having a hard time comensating and staing on one track without running off and crashing into a wall called terror and fear. And then. Light!

"Oh my god, Feather, light! _LIGHT_!" I scream, in my eagerness forgetting about my injuries or the pain and pointed avidly at the light that blazed feet above us. It was dim, but it burned brightly to Feather and I in this hellish dark pit. Feather lets out a rumbling roar and I settle down. Barely. Trying to keep my mind clear but the nagging doubt had suddenly returned with a side helping of that snide voice from before.

Feather let out another grunt, this time laced with pain and I ask what's wrong. Hey, I might not be able to understand him, but atleast it is kind to ask. He grunts again and shifts, holding out what would be his right claw, and whimpers again.

... ever have one of those moments you just wanna point, stare and then cry out; 'Damn you sadistic bastard Murphy!', well, this was my said time. Because as Feather returned to climbing the damn rock wall, I could start to hear the armor on the giant claw start to crack.

**Shadow Lab**

Men dressed in lab coats scurried around four large crates, trying to not be daunted by the snarling forms inside the iron and titanium structures. Bellows and challenges of battle erupted from the pokemon inside but still they worked. And finally, after all was done the doors were opened and the four shadow pokemon were released.

"Chari-**ZARD**!" The monster fire dragon screamed while flapping over sized wings. Taloned hands slashed at the air while a tail longer than it's body thrashed back and forth behind it; a large flame burning fiercely at the tip. Twin horns curled on the dragon's head as they jutted up, out of the blood red skin behind blank and emotionless eyes.

With little warning the fire pokemon took to the skies, wheeling about before it focused in a direction and started forth, leaving the Shadow Lab far behind as he started to head to the target.

The second and third crate's doors were knocked forward as the pokemon inside got tired of waiting. With twin howls they formed, twin sleek forms of fur and fire, muscle and wild cunning and sly. The Arcanine; red as coal when burning with stripes darker than space snarled. Burning red eyes swept over the desert before it shot off, quickly followed by the Ninetales, and then over taken by the cream colored kitsune as the fox showed off it's speed.

The fourth crate was opened and the final fire type showed itself as the others had maybe ran over five hundred feet or more from the base. Regal and magestic, the pokemon exited the crate slowly. Black hooves pounded harshly onto the packed sand as the horse pokemon raised it's head up. Ebony eyes dark from the treatment done to it. Flames flickered where a mane and tail should be. Flames replaced the 'feathers' that would have gone over the hoves of it's hind and front limbs. Ears flicked back and forth slowly as the biege animal whickered softly.

Then like thunder, the stallion was off and running. Easily gaining, over taking and leaving the Arcanine and Ninetales in the dust.

"You know..." started one of the scientists as they watched the four fire types run off. "I _almost_ feel sorry for whatever the Boss is having them hunt down."

A grunt was the agreement from another as they slowly turned and entered the building.

**-**

"FREEDOM!" I cried out and scrambled off of Feather's back, seeing stars as my right arm was jostled again as I landed with a thump on the sandy ground. I didn't care though, letting my body soak up the warmth of the sand and the glaring sun over head as Feather panted slowly, his large red eyes half closed. Reminding me that he hadn't gotten past this easily either. Struggling slightly, I lift my un injured arm and nab a pokeball, pull it out and recall Feather after thanking him. Then place it back and flop back down onto the sand.

Now was a time to rest and gather my bearings as my sore body starts to throb to a tempo of it's own beat and now I know how roadkill feels like. Like you're run over by a ten ton truck doing eighty.

I was highly tempted to just fall asleep where I was laying. But even I wasn't that stupid. But the temptation was great... for some reason warm places always made me feel safe and sleepy...

Giving a groan of weariness I roll over onto my left side, hissing slightly from pain as I slowly pick myself up, and then grab at the backpack and sling it back over my left shoulder. Wincing as it pounded against my back before settling down. Stars still spun before my eyes, but atleast not as greatly as before, and I could tolerate this level of pain. The only thing I was worried about was the fact I could have little to no water in the pack, but I had a water pokemon... and that could provide me with something, even if it probably wasn't the best way to get H2o. Otherwise known as water.

Getting my mind back to the current present, I let out a sigh. All I wanted now was motrin, a hot shower and a soft bed. With nothing importent hanging in the balance of whatever choice I would make. Another sigh escapes me and I ponder what in the world I had done to be brought here. If here really existed... but I doubt pain of this extent was even in drug induced state of minds ... so that ruled out someone spiking my drink.

Stretching, I ignore the dull flashes of pain and turn around. Trying to catch my bearings. Alright, that was the abyss that lead to the Deep Underground or whatever... it was getting a little hard to focus my attention on things.

"What... is that?" I wonder aloud, stopping my attempt to loosen up my non injured muscles and looking at the dust cloud in the distance. Absently I took note that the usic player was starting up again, the first few lines of Hero's Return started to come out, I knew this wasn't gonna be great news.

**'Battle!'** The voice from before roared out and I could see it in my minds eye, an evil miniature version of me ontop of a horse, in armor with a lance was parading about. Yeah, this was really what I needed, a psychotic little inner voice to show that 'Yes Virginia, I _am _mad.'

But before that thought could fully complete itself, or for the dark voice to declare something else, another voice popped up and said; _'Dear god, for the love of all things, shut up! I am trying to sleep!'_

"..." I pulled my attention from the mental battle as a huge dust cloud erupted over three forms and looked back at the figures approaching me. This wasn't good.

**'No shit Sherlock.'** Commented the biting voice as I stood there. **'Well, are you just going to prove how weak you are by standing and doing nothing?'**

_'Oh leave her alone. I don't see_ You _running around injured and half dead.'_

**'... fuck you.'**

"..."

Alright, first on my list would be to deal with the pokemon charging towards me. Second would be to get rid of these voices before I stopped realizing I was slowly going mad here. For untill then I was still sane.

**'Now we charge, the battle is raging! Blood runs everywhere. Our Anger is fierce, avenging the years. No time for a final prayer!'**

_'Are you quite done singing badly?'_

**'..No.'**

Alright, alright, it's alright. Ooom, oooom, ooom. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Everything is alright for now. Just ignore the insane things going on in your head and ... and realize that those four pokemon are even closer! Christ!

Crying out I throw myself over, making sure to land on my back and not my injured arm as a long tounge of blue flame comes searing down from the sky. They might be over five hundred feet away, but that didn't mean anything to a Dragon Rage attack.

Cursing as I sat up,then fumbled with my left arm to dig out four pokeballs. I couldn't run, fighting would be pointless too as my pokemon would most likely not be able to stand the heat for long. No pun inteanded. But I'd be damned if I just lay down and let them finish me off.

Chucking two pokeballs forward, a large purple shape forms with a mighty roar. Red-orange wings flap quickly as the long and well muscled tail trashes. Large silver claws dig into the sandy ground as Trunks lets out another massive bellow. "Trunks, attack that Charizard!"

"Maaance!" Trunks hissed out before taking off into the skies. Powerfull wings pumping up and down as he powered forward. I turned my focus to the other pokemon that had taken shape before me. The Umbreon had his ears back while looking at the approaching fire types. Showing that my suspisions that they were Shadow-fied monsters was true. But an Umbreon couldn't take down a fire type, you say. And normaly that would be true. But not today.

Letting my backpack fall from my shoulder, and praying that anything in it wasn't broken from when I had fallen (I had yet to stand up so I wasn't worried about anything breaking from it dropping to the ground) I dig around in it for a few seconds and find what I'm searching for. My ever handy, dandy, GS cheat device!

"Seth! Get over here!"

"Breon bre!" Seth cries as he bounds over to me, puzzled slightly. Atleast untill I slip the new formed cheat device over his head and press a few buttons. "Okay... keep Toxic... learn that. Oh, and that! Forget about that and... ah yes! That!" Almost ripping the device off I point at the Ninetales. "Go Seth! Destroy with your uuber attacks! Go my little dark minion, **_GO_**!" Resisting the urge to cackle evily I watch as Seth speeds off with a sharp barking cry as he starts to glow. And suddenly three Umbreon's were formed and charging forth steadily. Oh, but it wasn't a Double Team. It was an attack from a different Anime. And while the cheat device was now useless, it had served it's porpos. Grabbing two final pokeballs from their hiding place, I send out Styx to take down the Arcanine and Atlantis for the Rapidash. With cries of their names for battle declerations they charge forwards... and all I can do is hope they can take them down as I focus my attention to Trunks, he'd need the most help I knew, for that Dragon Rage wasn't the Charizard's only Dragon attack...

---

"Espeon!" Styx snarled out as he bounded forth, spilt tail springing up and down as like a spring bok the Espeon moved. Leaping to avoid the Arcanine's wrath as the Shadow Pokemon all but roared in frustration. While he wasn't given the chance to focus his energy to use one of his attacks, Styx could atleast continually dodge the flame's thrown at him by the tiger stripped lion like canine.

The Arcanine barked savagely and tried to leap over the Espeon, intent on getting to it's primary target. But Styx hissed much like a cat and jumped onto the dog's back, digging in with his claws and showing once and for all that while Espeon's may hate violence, when given no choice they are dirty fighters. The Arcanine howled in pain before throwing his head to the side, trying to catch the Psychic with a full face Fire Blast, but all Styx did was raise a small Light Screen around his body, reflecting just about all the flame back into the Arcanine's face. A pained howl was Styx's reward before the fire dog started to growl and buck, attempting to dislodge the thron in it's side. Yowling like an disgruntled cat, Styx dug his small yet dagger sharp claws deeper into the blood colored furred hide...

"Trunks, Dragonbreath!" A young woman called out from the ground below. A large dark violet Dragonic creature roared out in responce as he charged forwards. His target lay before him like a bright crimson beacon.

"ZARD!" The Fire Dragon screamed and his wings started to glow silver, and it charged for a deveastating Steel Wing assault. But Trunks had been through enough battles with the likes of Skarmories to understand the nature of this attack. Forgoing the dragon based attack his trainer ordered, Trunks powered up a Flamethrower. Letting the long jet of deep gold and burning red flame slam into one of the Charizard's wings. The fire dragon screamed in pain as it looked like it's wing was starting to melt. Hissing in victory, Trunks threw open his mouth, intent to finish the Charizard off with a single Dragonbreath...

Seth, only a few yards away from his brother; Styx, was having a somewhat better battle. He had sent his two copies in to battle, wasting the Ninetale's counter attacks for Safegaurd as the duo used toxic. Leaving he, the original, to focus on a much different attack. His blood and sky colored eyes soaked in all the information he needed as the Ninetales grew tired of the Toxic dopple gangers and lunged forwards with a yipping bark. But it's paws only hit the clones and in twin puffs of smoke, they disappeared. Leaving Seth alone, but fully charged for his next attack. As the Ninetales gloated, thinking it had won this round, and let off a massive flamethrower; Seth struck with a Flamethrower of his own.

Both mighty lances of flame struck and collided. Seth winced as he was pushed back a few feet, and from the heat that seemed to roll off everywhere and sink into his fur covered skin, but he didn't back down from the attack. He couldn't, for the dark Kitsune knew what the fire fox wanted. To get past him and tear into his trainer's flesh.

And Seth knew, he was the only one between this monster and his trainer. The others were to busy dealing with their own demon pokemon to even try and tackle a second. Putting his back into the effort, Seth let his ears slap flat against his skull as he forced his body into using an attack that shouldn't have been possible...

"Daaa_shiiiee_!"

Atlantis cried out in fear as he barely dodged the large diamond hard hooves that came crashing down from the sky above him. In the heat like this, he was sevearly out classed. And in most cases, he knew his Trainer would have chosen a different pokemon. Or something else. Or that in the wild he would have run off.

But this was different. Something major was on the line, and catching what Styx and Trunks were yowling or bellowing out to Seth and himself what these monsters wanted. And that was to attack their trainer. And she didn't know that, Atlantis guessed, otherwise she would have tried to flee.

Opening his mouth, Atlantis was about to attempt a Hydro Pump attack, or atleast a Bubble Beam, when the Rapidash spun quickly and struck him hard upside the jaw, sending him tumbling head over heels. Dizzy from pain, the Suicune tried to pick himself up but everything was fading to black and the Rapidash had jumped, clearing him and was heading towards her... his trainer.


	4. Revelations and Pink Blobs

_Ooh, forgot the disclaimer and all that XD but I was so happy when FFnet finally decided to work for me... anyways;_

**Disclaimer** I do not own pokemon. Or what I use to inspire myself with.

Late warning: I have a ten foot long Slifer dragon named George. He is very ... unique. And willing to bite anything that flames.

**_Pichu Star_ :** Yeah, but there's more to this character than meets the eye. Same for the MarySue. And also why my main character is somewhat immune to the Sue, and could be the only thing/person to stop it. Yeah, my battle descriptions are good. RPing has helped me out there. I used to majorly suck in that area XD

**_Sudden Real _: **Yeah, I started making this story when I knew the basics on what an Anti Hero is, and learned more about them. They come in all sizes, shapes, genders, races and ages. And are more interesting than the basic hero character.

**_«_Chapter Six_»_**

* * *

You know how they say, when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes? Well, for me it didn't. All I could do was stare at deaths door and scream as it plunged for me. I fought. Or I tried, but there's only so much you can do against a half ton animal screaming in a high pitched voice, madness clouding it's eyes and it's thirst for blood only to be quinched with your death by it's hands, or in this case hooves and horns. 

Throwing arms over my head in a vain attempt to keep my skull from being crushed, I feel the diamond hard hooves of ebony slam into my frame. Battering me like a bird in a storm. They came from everywhere, and above it all the keening cry of the damn horse.

It made my head hurt, my body seemed to throb in time with the pounding in my head. Searing pain dances up my side, and my arm. And in my shock I remember, too late that the right limb is broken. Then the shock from all the pain sets in and I'm lost in the dark.

"**Get. Up.**' A biting voice snaps out at me, and I stirr. Slowly my eyes open up. The command comes again, and my eyes drift open all the way. Wow, the sun is bright. Wait... that's not the sun... that's the moon....

... ow.... my body hurts. And my head...

Why wasn't I dead from exposure yet?

'**Look to your left, you fucking idiot.**'

Slowly, I let my head drop to that side, and not even a gasp escaped me. The bodies of my pokemon lay strewn about. Knocked out, or worse.

'I wanna go home.' I whimpered mentally. I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want this anymore. I had tried, and failed. And look where it had gotten me? Laid flat out on my back and dying under the moon. My pokemon.... they weren't breathing.

Oh God...

'I want to go home. I'm tired of this shit, I'm tired of my arm being broken,' and as if thinking it, the pain decided to come back ten fold and I gasped in pain as stars swam in my eyes while little black spots dotted my vision. I've had enough. I just want to give up, and find someplace to curl up, and then force myself to wake up. If I hadn't been laying flat on the ground already, my body would have given out as inky blackness swam into my vision.

And I lost consiousness.

* * *

**- Shadow Lab -**

* * *

Ein smirked as the Shadow pokemon returned. A few scratches here and there adorned their bodies. But nothing remarkable was showing on them. In fact, it seemed they had gained more strength upon returning. 

The smirk grew into a sadistic grin. Soon, Cipher's plans for over taking the world as people knew it, would come into play....

* * *

**'Get up! Get Up! GET THE FUCK UP ALREADY!'**

Crying out I shot forward. The sun beating down on me made me feel half dead. And my body was screaming for water. And my pokemon ... wait, why weren't they there? Looking over, my bleary eyes didn't see their forms laying about like dead branches. But they were gone.

"If you're looking for your pokemon, they were taken. All of them." A voice said in a strangely familure tone. Looking I all but fall over and scream. Standing before me was Nascour. He smirks evilly and throws a canteen of water at my feet. "You better hurry for cover, and forget all about us, little girl." The smirk turns into a wicked grin. "Or else." And then he's gone. Don't ask me how, it's like he was never there.

**'Forget about the fucking freak haired dude already and drink the water, or are you that stupid too?!'**

Ignoring the ranting voice in my head, I grab frantically at the canteen and un cap it. It's not empty like I fear. Gulping down almost a third of the canteen, my thirst is abated. Recapping it, I look around myself. All signs of my pokemon were gone ... and even the pokeballs hidden were gone.

_'Alright, we need a plan for battle._**'**

**'Fuck that, let's just get to whever they stole the pokemon away too, find them, find Rui, get back to Phenac and own Mary Sue ass!'**

The slightly softer voice continued listing off things. Ignoring the ranting darker voice, which annoyed the other to no end. I half listened to the drama going about in my head before I started listening to some of what the soft voice was listing off. Plan of battle: Scrub and some others would be there. Wait.

Scrub was eaten. Point for home team. That would leave some idiots gawking about, and if memory served me right they had a nice choice of pokemon. Yeah, nothing like my pokemon. But I was forced into this role. And like all the others I had led in real life, I would play this to the end.

After getting atleast two, I could head to Mt Battle, knock them out. Steal their pokemon, the ones I needed atleast and continue on.... So what two pokemon would best suit my needs? Pikachu, Spheal and Kirlia. And it was just my luck all three were in Agate.

So picking myself up, I strarted to head towards Agate. And in the back of my minde, plotted evilly for the one that had taken the pokeballs hidden in my bra. No one got to grope me and live with both hands attached.

* * *

The Mary Sue was winning, it looked like. And pressed forward in her plans. First she just needed to wait for Ciper to win. Evice would give the Sue her earnings. Ho Oh and the other legendary pokemon. Then she woould move on to the next universe. 

Giggling maddly, she clapped her hands together. This world, and the next would soon be hers. And by the time she returned to her home base on Earth, she'd have enough of a bishie army to take over the planet. And rule as it's queen.

* * *

I don't know how many hours have passed. I gave up after the dark voice started pointing out everything wrong with my plan. Then got into a hissy fit with the other voice. Complained, nagged and whined before finally shutting up long enough for me to focus more of my mind in walking. The sun was setting, thank god. but by how hot my skin was, and tender in places I knew that bad sunburns covered almost any uncovered surface. This just proved that the red leather thing may have been a good idea. 

My right arm didn't hurt anymore. It seemed to have healed. More of my powers? Or maybe it's to balance out the fact I would most likely have died with that severe an injury. For now, I've just stopped thinking thoughts like that, and focus on the task of walking.

Flashes of memory zipped by. Of Styx, of my other pokemon. Things I hadn't seen happen here, but somehow knew were going to take place. Not like a preminition, but more like I had done this all before. And it wasn't happening the same way exactly, but the feeling that something was wrong here clamped down on my head.

I just wanted to sleep and rest but the other voice was talking, not letting me rest for a moment. And I understood why. We had to get to Agate before the sun rose up tomorrow, or I'd be toast as there wasn't enough water for tomorrow in here.

Stumbling over a rock, I almost fall on my face. Grunting from the effort it took to stay up without falling over, I wondered if the trip to the town would be what killed me. And then I remembered how tired I was and wanted to sleep.

'No, sleeping bad,' I thought to myself and gave a shake of my head. Stumbling even more. But I had to keep moving. And it wasn't like there was any place to sleep out here.

* * *

Rui covered her eyes with her hands. She wasn't see this. She wasn't. But she could hear it. Hear as Ein converted normal, caring pokemon into heartless machines. Or return those that already were back to their former conditions. Tears sprang from her eyes as she heard the last pair, an Espeon and Umbreon, scream and fight against it for the longest. Tears streaming down her face, Rui couldn't bear to watch as the two now mad beasts were carted off. Away to where the others were.

* * *

**'This is why I hate kids. No respect. None at all.'** The voice muttered, sounding strangely tired. I had no idea why. Wait ... maybe it was because I'd been walking for all night. The last of the water had been drunk hours ago. The bag, or pack, whichever was clutched loosely in one hand while the other lay limp at my side. 

Sue bitch_ must_ die.

The two voices chorused their agreement to the thought as I continued to plog away. Looking like a pityful and beraggled child. And why was I suddenly moving at a slant?

_'Look up child.'_

So I looked up. And almost screamed in frustration. I had made it to Agate. Or more like the foot of Agate. The mountain. God, was everything against me?

**'Less complaining you crazy idiot, to the right, right I say! Waterwaterwater lovely water.'**

_'And you were the most feared thing ever.'_

**'Shut up you, the Sue stole my title. AND I CAN DANCE WHEN I WANT TO! SO STOP SMIRKING!'**

Yanking my mind from the arguing duo, I stumble to the right. And almost fall flat on my face as I trip over a rock. But the landing on my hands and knee's jolted me awake enough to see that one of the voices had been right. Not caring about what could be in the water, I scramble into the stream, and flop down onto my back. This had to be heaven. Slightly. Sitting up, and feeling a little more human, I ignore how I am now wet. And the leather is squeaking everytime I move now. And it's riding and I now can feel how sore I am and not just overall numb. Or the fact that the voices seemed to be having a 'I can ignore you the longest' fight. But that was good, as it kept them quiet. And allowed me to fill up the water canteen again, and drink my fill in water again.

As I did this, the darker voice was riffling through my memories. And had stumbled upon the songs I liked. '**The Reason? Bah, emo song for an emo bastard...'**

_'Do you even know what Emo means?'_

**'.... Shut the fuck up.'**

Sighing, I stood up and was about to move off. Ignoring how tight the leather was. And how the sun seamed to just love to bear down on me when the same voice rang out in my mind. **'I SENSE SUE!!!! DROP KID DROP!'** And it felt like my legs were kicked out from underneath me. "Oof." I gasped out, sprawling backwards and back into the stream. I try to surface, but only just get my nose clear to take in a breath before I'm back under.

'What the hell!?'

**'Shut up! Silence! Shhhh!!!! It comes, it comes...'**

'Wha-'

_'Child, for the love of all that is good and holy, be silent now.'_

I'm about to say something when a wave of .... all I can say to describe it would be like a wall of sugar. And .. sourness. So tangible I can feel it. Moments that are seconds feel like they stretched into hours as the force passes, and the voices let go of me mentally and allow my body to spring upwards. Gasping for breath and shaking from cold and fear, I scream into my mind.

**'Mary mother of- Shit my ears!'**

'What the hell is that, who the hell are you and why am I HERE!?'

_'That, was one of the Sue's forces. What we are ... or were doesn't matter, and you're here because ... we don't know. Now it's best if you get up and see what the Sue did to this world.'_

Gulping I stand up. On shakey legs I leave the stream. Water rolling off me and out of my hair. Seemingly bleaching the bright red into a dullery burgendy, my eyes hurt and for some reason I know they look more like they should. My body still is achy, but it's mine. Somewhat. And the leather is gone, replaced by my normal clothing. Soggy clothing, but it was what I was wearing before this happened. "What the?"

_'Ah, seems like the last of the sueness on you was pulled away.'_

"You mean I was infected!?" I scream out, there was no way in hell I wanted to be a Mary Sue.

_'Well, yes. You are what would be dubbed a self insert character-'_

**'In english for the rest of us you twat.'**

_'Er... yes. What I mean is, you didn't belong here. Untill now.'_

"...." I was speachless. "Okay, I'm crazy. I have to be." I muttered, eyes meandering over the terrain as I ignore my body's pleas to take a nap and get some R&R. And that was how I almost stepped on it. It being what had been part of what I had felt.

"FUCK! IT'S _THE _**BLOB**!" I shriek, flailing about as I stumble backwards. The pink goo thing jiggled as if hearing me and I screamed again, grabbing a rock and chucking it at the blob. It hits, but bounces off and another scream escapes me. In my mind the dark voice is loosing it, yelling, declaring and saying shit I don't think I want to ever hear again as the kinder voice is long gone in hiding. Great, leave me alone. Yeah, even my own personal announcers fled. The Situation had to be bad.

**'Girl, I suggest throwing your arms over your head and screaming like a little girl while running off.'**

'And how will that help me!?'

**'It will help in getting away. It'll over dose the thing with fear long enough for us to get to wherever you were heading, and we can regroup.'**

'Where's the other voice?'

**'You don't want to know kid. Now fucking do it before I regret being nice for once!'**

So throwing my arms over my head I proceeded to run around like a headless chicken while screaming at the top of my lungs. The blob creature seemed to shudder, then rolled over. Allowing me to run away. There was nothing bad in running away. Really. Running away meant I was alive. And would live long enough to actually do something.

'You and that other voice aren't from me... are you.'

**'What, you thought you'd be good enough to go crazy ass shit to make us up? Bah. Now, run! Run you little idiot, _RUN_! All will most likely be explained later, but I want to live to see that later!'**

* * *

Venus giggled as she was given a second Suicune, and at a higher level than her other! Fawning over the water beast, she laughed at Ein's tale of what had become of the brat that had dared insult her. Dead, like the bitch deserved. Laughing like a twit, Venus latched onto Ein's arm as Miror B prattled on to Dakim about what had happened to him. But no one really cared. All that mattered was that they had won. The evil orginization. 

Well, for now that is. Nascour thought, smirking. He never liked things easy. His red eyes slitted to nothing almost as he crossed his arms. He'd let the idiots gloat and go over their supposed win. But he really was looking forward to that battle with the girl.

* * *

**'Mush pathetic human girl! Mush! Mush I say!'**

Groaning I resist the urge to pound my head in just to shut the damn voice up. I had just about reached my limits, was having a slightly hard time in breathing and just wanted to rest. Shutting the voice out, or atleast tunning it out, I continue to asscend, wondering just how badly Agate was off after that ... whatever it was, had run off.

* * *

**«"End Chapter Six"»**

**Upcoming in Chapter Seven:** The Anti Hero makes it to Agate, rests and tries to find out more about what exactly is going on. The Mary Sue laughs some more, the dark voice mopes, Dakim takes over MT Battle, and other things revealed/asked/wtf'd at in;

Of Dogs and Wierd Voices (AKA Chapter Seven)


End file.
